


In For The Kill

by Tarlan



Category: Medium (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee reflects on the proposition made in the elevator by Davies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to season 4 episode _Lady Killer_

After spending most of a day questioning the employees at the publishing firm, Lee was beginning to believe he was on a wild goose chase to find this elusive killer of young men. Every single person who'd had access to the original manuscript from which the murder scenarios had been taken, had a rock steady alibi for at least one of those murders, and that left Lee with no more suspects.

Now he was hungry and tired and feeling a sense of defeat, knowing the killer was still out there lying in wait for another victim.

He leaned against the back wall of the elevator, barely glancing up as a slightly older man slipped in before the doors closed, offering a very slight smile just to be friendly and then wishing he hadn't when the man started hitting on him. If his years as a police officer had taught him anything at all, it was to be patient and polite with the general public. As long as a man stayed on the right side of decency then propositioning him really wasn't a crime.

The next words crystalized his thoughts for one second; a spare ticket for a basketball game, one of the scenarios that had not made it into Michelle Todd's best seller.

He quirked a smile as he looked at Elliot Davies, the owner of the publishing company, realizing that his first instincts about the killer had been correct after all. In Allison's dreams the killer had been a woman but Lee had been confused by that, seeing a man's strength and rage in the brutality of the three murders. He kept calm though, aware that he was in a small space with the man who may have committed those brutal killings.

Elliot Davies tried to win him over with words and, if anything, Lee felt a little flattered that Davies had approached him at all because Lee wasn't a young man any more, certainly not in the same age range as the other victims. He had believed his days of attracting good looking male or female companions had passed a decade earlier. Though, admittedly, he'd made certain his own attraction to male lovers had ended not long after he joined up with the Phoenix PD, not wanting to jeopardize his new career with the rampant homophobia that had existed until recent times.

For a moment, he thought back to his college days and to memories of hard muscle and sharp angles where now all he knew was the soft curves of a woman. He thought of strong, blunt fingers curled around his cock, jacking him hard and fast with a man's knowledge of what felt good, the thumb slipping across the head with each stroke, sending pulses of electrifying pleasure through his body.

He'd never been fucked, had never allowed the male lovers of his youth to take that final step with him.

Perhaps Elliot Davies had seen that in him, had read the frustration and loneliness of a past buried but not forgotten, offering discretion though it would have come at the price of his life should Davies be the killer he sought.

Lee allowed Davies to step out of the elevator ahead of him, following the rules of the Phoenix PD version of Todd's book, the 'Detectives Guide to the Hunt', moving slowly in for the kill. He pounced with all the surety of a cougar hunting in his own world of criminals and prey.

Davies broke quickly once they had him in the interrogation room at the Phoenix PD headquarters, evidence building fast as they took out warrants on his home and offices, digging into his credit card bills to locate the purchase of clothing and weapons, and finding witnesses to put him at all three crime scenes.

He called Allison later that evening, more of a courtesy call to thank her for the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that she had helped to place on the board for him, knowing she would still be awake. Afterwards he settled down beside Lynn in his bed, his fingers tracing over her soft curves as she turned in his arms to kiss him.

And if he did feel a moment of disappointment when he found no hard cock jutting out from between her legs, ready to slide into his virgin ass and complete him, he pushed aside that regret quickly. If this incident with Davies had taught him one thing, it was that he still had time to explore that other side of his sexuality. All he had to do was be patient.

END


End file.
